Cardiac arrhythmias are a major cause of mortality and morbidity in the developed world. Yet, the mechanisms of deadly arrhythmias remain to be elucidated. The main goal of this biannual Gordon Research Conference is to explore the fundamental mechanisms of the most complex arrhythmias, including atrial and ventricular fibrillation. New approaches to diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cardiac arrhythmias will require the use of highly sophisticated tools that combine multiple technologies including novel imaging modalities, genetics, molecular and structural biology, tissue engineering, immunochemistry, patch-clamping, optical and high density electrode mapping of electrical wave propagation, and computer modeling. This field is represented by outstanding investigators at the forefront of research and experts in molecular biology, cellular electrophysiology, biophysics, biomedical engineering, mathematical biology, systems biology and clinical cardiology. This conference provides a forum to interact and share ideas about the role of numerous factors in the mechanisms of complex cardiac arrhythmias and sudden cardiac death, towards the goal of developing novel therapeutics.